Baby Got Back
by SpicySugarSauce
Summary: Set during filming for The First Time. Chris loves Darren's gorgeous, round butt. Basically it's around 3,700 words about Darren's butt. Enjoy.


**Title:** Baby Got Back  
><strong>Author: <strong>SpicySugarSauce  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M+ (for frottage and sex)  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,700  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Ass worship  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Spoilers for 3x05 The First Time  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set during filming for The First Time. Chris loves Darren's gorgeous, round ass. Basically it's around 3,700 words about Darren's ass. Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters/actors associated with it.

**Written for this prompt on the glee kink meme:** _Has anyone noticed that Blaine/Darren has a really big ass for a guy, especially for a guy as small as him.__  
><em>_I'd love Kurt/Chris to be really into it, and practically worshiping his ass.__  
><em>_I'd like lots of squeezing, kneeding, spreading his ass cheeks and some light spanking.__  
><em>_If there is sex I'd perfer bottom Blaine/Darren.__  
><em>_I'm totally in love with Darren's ass, and I'd love someone to write a story about it :D_

_Author's Note:_

_Title from Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot. (I know, obvious title choice. I just picked the first thing that came into my head.)_

* * *

><p>Chris never really thought it would be such a thing for him, not that he really thought about it much before he met Darren.<p>

He never let himself think about it.

He didn't want to have unrealistic expectations for his future boyfriend.

While he always knew he'd like a big round ass on his boyfriend, they were rare to find on a guy.

He always kind of assumed that guys had small butts if they were in shape.

Darren's body somehow managed to defy that particular law of nature, and Chris loved that it did.

They had been seeing each other for months now, and couldn't be happier, but keeping their relationship a secret was becoming increasingly difficult.

After a lifetime of having no one, now Chris had the most amazing boyfriend. He just couldn't get enough of him.

Darren never had a boyfriend before, never knew how amazing it would be, and he couldn't get enough of Chris either.

They couldn't stand not being able to touch each other in public.

It didn't help that Darren always wore such tight pants. He was such a tease.

Whenever he bent over it was a struggle not to just smack his ass, but Chris couldn't do anything like that in case someone would see.

Chris just couldn't believe his luck. How did he get the most amazing boyfriend, and how was it possible that his boyfriend just happened to have the most amazing ass?

Just knowing that it was only his to touch made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Chris didn't know how it was possible for Darren to be so perfect. That ass really was a gift from God.

But Chris didn't really care about where Darren's perfect ass came from, all he cared about was appreciating it.

* * *

><p>Early morning dance rehearsals were always a nightmare. It was just too early for moving around, not to mention having to remember choreography.<p>

Chris could never understand how Darren was always so energetic in the morning, but Chris certainly wasn't complaining when he got to see him jumping around in his tight sweat pants.

Today seemed different, though. Darren wasn't near as energetic as usual, and he kept getting his steps wrong. The great thing about that was that Zach made him do it over and over again until he finally got it right.

When everyone else left, Chris waited around for him to be finished, really enjoying the show.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I kept you waiting." Darren said, when they were leaving the dance studio.<p>

"I'm not, that was very entertaining." He smiled at Darren, but he was looking at the ground instead.

"Is there something wrong, you don't seem like yourself today." Chris asked, concerned.

Darren shrugged. "I don't know why I keep messing up, the steps aren't even that hard."

"Maybe you just have a lot on your mind with the Broadway debut coming up."

Darren sighed. "Yeah. I'm excited about it, but I'm also kind of nervous."

"That's understandable."

"I just have a lot on my plate right now," Darren muttered. "Remembering choreography is the last thing on my mind. It's hard having two huge things going on at the same time."

"Yeah, at least with my movie I had the summer break to do it."

"I'm just kind of stressed." Darren admitted.

Chris looked around quickly to make sure no one was around. "I know what will relax you." he said seductively, before giving Darren's butt a light pinch.

"We can't," Darren said solemnly. "We have more rehearsals in an hour, there's no time."

"We could just do it here." Chris suggested.

"There's no supplies here."

"We could still do other things." He said, as he pulled Darren towards his trailer.

Once inside, he quickly locked the door before pressing Darren against it, kissing him hungrily.

"Just let me take care of you." Chris whispered, while he tangled his fingers in Darren's curls, and pressed their hips together.

He dipped his hands into the band of Darren's sweat pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, making sure to stroke his legs on the way down.

He removed his own clothes quickly, as Darren ridded himself of his T-shirt.

He stroked his hands down Darren's back coming to rest on the swell of his bare ass, giving it a light squeeze causing Darren to moan into Chris' shoulder.

It really relaxed him. To Darren, getting his ass touched was so much more relaxing than a back rub.

He pushed back into Chris' hands, causing him to squeeze harder.

Darren loved the attention Chris payed to his ass. Apparently he was very sensitive there.

Squeezing and massaging his butt always makes him practically melt in Chris' arms.

Chris sat down on the couch and pulled Darren down on top of him.

Darren always gets on top during frottage so Chris can squeeze and knead his round ass cheeks.

Darren pulled back a little, brushing their cocks lightly together, obviously teasing him.

Chris grabbed his hips and pulled him down on top of him, their skin touching everywhere.

They were both a little sweaty from all the dancing, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was being as close as possible.

Chris grabbed Darren's ass, pulling him closer as he rutted up against him.

Darren rolled his hips against Chris, grinding their cocks together.

Chris pushed up against him hard, trying to get as much friction as possible, while squeezing handfuls of Darren's ass.

Darren was moaning softly into his ear.

Chris found that squeezing harder made him moan louder, and there was nothing he loved more than making Darren fall apart.

Chris dug his fingers into those plump ass cheeks, spreading them apart, exposing his hole to the air, emitting a gasp from Darren.

He started pressing his index finger lightly against Darren's hole.

That sent him over the edge, coming in hot ropes over Chris' stomach.

Just watching Darren come was enough to send Chris over the edge too, streaks of come covering both of them.

Darren cuddled into Chris' chest, both of them panting heavily.

"I wish you could come to New York with me." Darren sighed, as Chris absentmindedly kneaded his cheeks.

"I wish I could too," Chris said, kissing his forehead. "But I'll be here when you get back to make it up to you."

Chris could feel Darren smiling against his chest. It was sweet, but he just couldn't cuddle when they were both covered in come.

"Come on," Chris said, pushing Darren off him and standing up. "We should shower."

Darren whined in protest, curling up on his side.

"We cant go back to rehearsals like this." Chris laughed, gesturing to the streaks of come on his stomach.

Darren didn't move. Chris couldn't resist giving his ass a playful smack.

"Hey!"

Chris giggled, caressing the reddening skin gently, and giving him a loving smile.

"Fine." Darren sighed, holding out his hand for Chris to pull him up.

Chris pulled him to his feet and led him to the shower.

* * *

><p>The next day Darren was filming at Dalton. Chris wasn't filming, but he had to pick up some things from his trailer.<p>

He was on his way back to his car when he saw Darren across the parking lot wearing a really cute gray outfit, and he had to say hello.

"Feeling better today?" Chris asked, nudging his shoulder.

"Much better, thank you." Darren smiled, turning around. "It's so great to be filming at Dalton again, I barely slept last night I was so excited."

He was definitely back to his usual excitable self.

"That's a really cute outfit." Chris commented.

"Really?" Darren was surprised. Chris didn't usually like the clothes they made him wear on the show.

"I particularly love the pants." Chris said, with a cheeky grin.

Those pants were very flattering to his shape. They hugged his butt in all the right places, which really emphasized it's roundness.

Thank God Chris didn't have to look at him all day in those pants, he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I have to get going, I don't want to be late, but I'll see you later." Darren said, turning around.

Chris couldn't help admiring the view as he walked away.

* * *

><p>After filming Uptown Girl, Darren was on his lunch break. He went back to his trailer to find Chris was there waiting for him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Darren asked fondly. "You don't have filming today."

"I know," Chris smiled, walking over to him. "But when I saw you in those pants this morning, I just really wanted to do this." He said, putting his arms around Darren and squeezing his ass through his pants.

"How long do you have?" Chris asked.

"An hour." Darren replied, voice strained as Chris squeezed him harder.

"We better get started then." He whispered, with a seductive smile.

Chris started quickly rummaging through his bag. "I brought supplies. You should keep them here, I'm sure they'll come in handy." He said, taking out what they needed.

He quickly pulled Darren's clothes off, careful not to wrinkle his costume.

Chris didn't show his own clothes the same respect, just throwing them on the floor, too consumed with need to even care.

Darren lay on on his front on the couch, everything visible, all Chris' to explore and worship.

He started planting open mouth kisses down his back, kissing and loving every gorgeous inch of him. He kissed over his smooth ass cheeks, occasionally pinching the soft flesh between his teeth.

Chris loved to take him from behind so he can see all of his beautiful ass as he fucks him.

He gave a firm smack to Darren's soft cheeks, watching as the skin turned the most prettiest shade of pink. Light spanking was also something Darren was very fond of.

He let out a high, needy moan. Chris smiled, giving the pink flesh soothing kiss.

Darren's moans went straight to Chris' cock. He loved the sounds that Darren made, and the satisfaction of knowing that he, Chris Colfer, made him make those noises.

"Spread your legs." He whispered.

Darren obeyed, and Chris knelt between Darren's spread legs, pulling him up by his hips, to get a better angle.

He lubed up his first finger and rubbed it around Darren's twitching hole, warming the lube and trying to get him to relax.

He slowly pushed past the first ring of muscle into the tight heat inside.

Chris moved his finger around slowly, spreading the lube inside Darren.

Chris used his other hand to knead Darren's cheeks. Chris could instantly feel him relaxing around his finger. He started to move it faster, working it in and out of him at a steady pace.

Darren was letting out the most beautiful soft moans.

He pulled his finger out slowly.

Darren whimpered at the loss. "So needy." Chris smiled, caressing Darren's firm ass.

He poured more lube onto his fingers and then pushed two inside.

Darren was pushing back onto his fingers, trying to take as much as possible. Chris loved that he was so eager for it.

Chris scissored his fingers, stretching Darren open, occasionally curling his fingers inside him making him scream with pleasure. He gently massaged Darren's prostate until Darren reached back and grabbed his arm. "Stop, I don't want to come yet." He panted.

"Okay, sweetheart." Chris replied, with a loving smile.

Chris pulled his left ass cheek outwards to get a good look at his fingers working Darren open.

Darren's moans were getting louder as he got even more desperate for it.

Chris was painfully hard. Darren was so hot when he was needy.

He worked a third finger in quickly, knowing he couldn't last much longer without being inside Darren's body.

He slipped his fingers out, put the condom on and lubed himself up as quickly as possible.

"Hold yourself open for me." He whispered.

Darren reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his stretched hole.

Chris nearly came just looking at him.

"So pretty." Chris observed, stroking over Darren's rim reverently. "So open for me."

"Please, Chris." Darren begged, voice strained. He couldn't wait any longer.

Chris placed a soft kiss on the small of his back.

He positioned his cock at Darren's entrance and pushed inside slowly. He wanted to just pound right into him, but he knew Darren would need some time to adjust.

Chris draped his body over Darren's, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him as close as possible.

After a while Darren pushed back against Chris' cock to signal that he should start moving.

Chris started thrusting slowly into him, holding his hips for support.

He loved watching his cock disappear as he pushed it into Darren's ass.

"Please, harder." Darren said between breaths.

Darren squeezed the cushions and the arm of the couch for support as Chris' thrusts became faster.

There was a loud smack of skin on skin as he pounded into him as hard as he could, practically stabbing his prostate.

Darren was pushing back as hard as he could to meet Chris' thrusts.

Knowing he couldn't last much longer, Chris reached around to grip Darren's cock.

Every thrust he made into Darren made his cock slide through Chris' tight fist.

Darren's orgasm hit him quickly. He shouted Chris' name before coming all over his hand.

Chris could feel that familiar heat building in his belly. He squeezed Darren's hips hard and gave a few more hard thrusts before he was coming too.

Darren collapsed on his front unable to hold himself up anymore.

Chris pulled out gently and got rid of the condom, before collapsing on top of Darren, loving the feel of Darren's spongy ass under him.

"I think you got come on your couch." He obeserved.

"At this moment, I really don't care." Darren replied, his voice slightly muffled by the cushion he was resting his head against.

Chris laughed, kissing his shoulder. "You're incredible."

* * *

><p>Filming for The First Time continued. It was nice having more to do. They were usually in the background for the last few episodes, so it was nice having an episode practically dedicated to them.<p>

The one problem with it was that with all the time they spent filming and rehearsing, it barely left any time for anything else.

They were almost finished, there were only two more scenes left to film.

First it was the making up scene in the auditorium. It was a very important scene, and it had to be perfect, and usually that wouldn't be a problem for Chris, but their choice of outfits for Darren was very distracting.

Why did they have to put him in such tight clinging pants and have him jumping and dancing?

Chris would believe the scene was written just to tease him, only he knew no one knew about them.

It was just unfair.

How was he supposed to pull of a serious emotional scene when all he could think about was dragging Darren back to his place and pounding that gorgeous ass until it was pink and tender.

He struggled through the scene, occasionally having to reshoot parts because he kept getting distracted thinking of all the wonderful things he wanted to do to Darren when he got him home.

Every time Chris messed up Darren would give him a knowing smile. He knew what Chris was thinking, he was thinking it too. It had been over a week since they'd gotten a chance to do anything.

Darren loved knowing that he could make the ever professional Chris Colfer mess up while thinking about him.

* * *

><p>Eventually the scene was finished. They had only one more First Time scene to do tomorrow, it would be very short, and filming didn't start until the afternoon.<p>

They were alone in the parking lot as they walked towards their cars.

Darren yawned.

"Don't tell me you're tired." Chris said, giving Darren an accusing look.

"A little, that scene took forever."

"Sorry, you're very distracting." Chris smiled.

Darren laughed. "Blame me."

"So... do you still want to come over?" Chris asked hopefully.

Darren snorted. "Of course I do, I've been waiting all week for this."

* * *

><p>When they got back to Chris' place, Chris attacked Darren's mouth, kissing him hungrily, their fingers tangling in each other's hair.<p>

"You're going to pay for being so distracting." Chris breathed against Darren's lips.

They moved through the apartment, losing their clothes as they made their way to the bedroom.

Chris took a washcloth from the bathroom, sitting it on the bedside table, knowing neither of them would want to move to clean up after they were finished.

He pushed Darren down onto the bed and knelt between his legs.

He worked Darren open quickly, he just couldn't wait much longer. A week was just too long to go without this.

When he got the condom on and lubed, Darren sat up and kissed him hard.

"Lie down." He whispered seductively.

Chris knew where this was going, and he wasn't complaining at all, as Darren straddled his body.

Chris loved this position, it was probably his favorite. It felt more close and intimate than doggy style.

He loved watching Darren lost in pleasure as he impales himself over and over again on Chris' cock, not to mention Darren's face when he comes.

In this position Chris also penetrated him deeper than he could in any other position. Chris loved being as deep inside of him as possible.

He also loved that Darren did most of the work in this position. Chris could see how desperate he was for it by how fast and hard he moved.

But what he probably loved most of all was that it was the perfect position to squeeze Darren's firm, round ass cheeks.

Darren positioned Chris' cock at his entrance and slowly began to sink down onto it. It was so hot to see his cock being swallowed by Darren's hole.

Chris held his hips and stroked them soothingly with his thumbs.

When Chris' member was fully sheathed inside him, he paused to get used to the stretch.

Chris continued to rub his hips soothingly, giving him a look of adoration. He then moved his hands further back and started massaging his butt cheeks, knowing that it would relax him.

Once he got used to the stretch Darren wasted no time in lifting himself up and sinking back down again, slowly at first, but it soon became quicker and harder.

Every now and then Chris would give his ass a firm smack.

Darren was unbearably tight around him, it just felt too good.

"God, I've wanted to do this all week," Chris panted. "Your so sexy in your tight little pants, but you're even sexier without them."

Darren just moaned in response, not coherent enough to form words.

Chris brought his hand down hard on the spongy flesh. A loud smack echoed around the room, followed by a surprised and excited gasp from Darren.

Chris never thought spanking was that hot, but now it was one of his favorite things to do. Just seeing how well Darren responded to it was incentive enough to love it.

He rested his palm over the place he just smacked, knowing it was red, feeling the heat emitting from it. He caressed the warm skin gently, soothing any pain he may have caused.

"Do that again." Darren panted.

"This?" Chris gave firm smack to his other cheek.

"No, as hard as last time." Darren whined.

"I don't want to hurt you." He'd never smacked him that hard before.

"It doesn't hurt, it feels great." Darren assured him. He trusted Darren's words, and gave him another hard smack. He could definitely get used to doing this.

The one bad thing about this position was that it took a lot out of Darren, and he was already tired. His legs started to get weak and his movements became slower.

Chris helped lift him up and pushed him down hard, knowing they would have to finish soon.

Chris was so close, he could tell that Darren was too.

He started lifting his hips off the mattress to meet Darren's thrusts, pelvis smacking against his soft ass.

Darren was squeezing him so tight.

When Chris smacked his ass he clenched even harder with excitment.

"Come with me." Chris said, squeezing his cheeks hard.

He grabbed Darren's cock, one hand jerking him off and the other squeezing and massaging his ass.

It wasn't long before they were both coming, hot come shooting all over Chris' stomach and chest.

Darren pulled off, gently removing Chris' cock from his oversensitive hole.

Chris peeled the condom off, tied it and threw it in the trash can.

Darren got the washcloth and cleaned his come of Chris' body, being sure to rub gently around his sensitive nipples.

Once they were clean, Darren lay resting his head on Chris' chest.

Chris loved times like these, when there was no hurry. They could just cuddle for as long as they wanted. He knew how much Darren loved cuddles, especially after sex.

Chris pushed Darren's sweaty curls back off his forehead, so he could place a tender kiss there. Darren met his gaze, his hazel eyes lidded, completely blissed out.

"I love you." Chris whispered, stroking his hair.

"I love you too." Darren replied, snuggling into his chest.

Chris stroked his hands down Darren's back, giving his ass one final, gentle squeeze.

Darren let out a sleepy sigh of contentment.

Chris smiled and held him close as they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_This turned out a lot fluffier than I thought it would. I can't write without putting some sweetness into it. Also, this is the first proper story I've ever written, so I'd love to know what you think._

_If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out so I can correct them._

_Please do leave a review. It doesn't matter how long ago this was posted, I always love and appreciate new reviews._


End file.
